I'm Over You
by marauder68
Summary: Remus rejected Tonks yet again, but this time, she won't come bouncing back. Will Remus realize what he has lost? And what exactly is Charlie planning with the Weasley twins? R/R
1. Chapter 1

**So my OTP is Remus/Tonks and this is my attempt on writing about them (because I've read like all remus/tonks stories)**

**I was originally going to make it a long one-shot, but a multi-chaptered fic sounded better.**

**So this is after the hospital wing~**

**I don't own the characters, just the plot:**

_Arguing voices were heard near the lake._

_"What do I have to do to get it through your head, we are never getting together!"_

_"Why? Because of your reasons? Because those aren't reasons, they're excuses!"_

_"They are reasons! I am too old, too poor, and too dangerou-"_

_"I DON'T CARE! OKAY? I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION EFFING TIMES!"_

_"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, WE CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER! THAT IS FINAL!"_

_Both were panting at each other, one trying to declare her love, the other trying to deny it. Tonks looked at Remus with a mixture of sadness and anger and yelled,"Fine! I give up! You can have your wish." Her voice broke," I'll l-leave you alone," and she ran away from the lake._

_Remus stood alone next to the lake._

* * *

Tonks ran to Hogsmeade and she apparated into her room at the Three Broomsticks. She lay on her bed, crying.

She cried for about an hour until she stood up and scolded herself, "Tonks, you stupid girl! You need to get over R-Remus and live your life again. It's obvious that he doesn't want you s-so..."

Tonks looked herself in the mirror and closed her eyes.

_bubblegum pink, bubblegum pink..._

She opened her eyes, and the tips were pinkish.

Tonks mumbled to herself,"Well that's a start..."

She went to sleep.

* * *

Remus stood at the lake.

_Oh no, what have I done, what have I done! I've lost her forever and now she hates me, oh Merlin, oh Merlin..._

He looked at his reflection in the water.

_But how could she want me? How could such a young, beautiful woman like her want me?_

He apparated to his house and went to bed.

_It's too late now..._

* * *

**So, do ya love it? hate it? Please review so I will continue because it was fun writing about my OTP.**

**And don't worry, they will get together...**

**eventually...**

**R/R**

**~maruader68**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was going to wait until the day after I posted the first chapter to see if people are interested, but I already wrote this and I wanted to post this chapter.**

**And thanks to TheNarglesAreAfterMeCheerio's for being my first follower!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters just the plot~**

* * *

The next day Tonks woke up and she sighed, "Okay try-to-get-over-Remus-day one:"

She apparated to the Burrow and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a male voice.

She replied,"It's me, Tonks."

"What did Tonks trip over in her third year Christmas which caused her to have detention after the holidays?"

She grimaced at the memory,"Professor Flitwick."

The door opened to reveal Charlie. Tonks smiled and hugged the Weasley,"It's good to see you again Charlie!"

Charlie replied, "It's good to see you too."

After talking for a few minutes, the redhead pulled her into a room and asked her,"Hey, you know your best friend Nat?"

She rolled her eyes and said,"Yes, I know my best friend! What kind of question is that?'

"Well can you, you know set us up?" asked a sheepish Charlie.

Tonks looked at Charlie, who was pouting and begging, and exclaimed,"Alright! I'll see what I can do!"

"Thank you!" said the elated Weasley as he hugged her. "So can we talk about how to woo Nat? We could go to a muggle pub later, just like old times?"

Tonks laughed,"Some things will never change! You want me to be the wingwoman so you can date my friends because you're too _chicken_ to actually approach them!"

Charlie gaped and said,"I'll show you chicken!" and started tickling Tonks.

She starts laughing madly and tripped (of course), pulling Charlie down with her.

The door suddenly opened revealing Remus.

"Oh, terribly sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," muttered Remus as he slammed the door closed.

Charlie got off of Tonks and said, "Oh Merlin's saggy-Tonks, I'm sorry. I know that-"

"No, I'm over him," interrupted Tonks.

_No I'm not, you liar!_

* * *

Remus angrily paced around the front garden of the Burrow, in deep thought.

_Of course you stupid werewolf! Of course she really meant what she said yesterday!_

Remus sighed and sat next to a stray chicken.

"I can't believe I just let her go..."

The chicken clucked.

"Yeah I know it's my fault but my reasons are valid.

Cluck.

"Yes they are reasons!"he sighed,"You're just like her!"

Cluck.

"Now she's happily dating Charlie, someone young and whole."

Cluck.

"Yes I do want her, but she'll never- wait a minute. I'm talking to a chicken. A domesticated fowl. I think I'm going insane."

Cluck.

"I do love her, I would do anything for her. I just wouldn't ever want to burden her with my problems."

Cluck.

* * *

Little did Remus know, Charlie Weasley was strolling around his garden and heard his dialogue *ahem* monologue.

"Those two are in love with each other and it's hurting both of them. I'll be the wingman this time Tonks, just wait and see."

* * *

**So how is it? Do you (my wonderful readers) like it?**

**R/R**

**~marauder68**


	3. Chapter 3

** Thanks to Safi-ry as my first reviewer!**

**(actually, there was another person, but when I checked he/she vanished...)**

**Anyways, from now on, I'm going to write chapters that are about 700-800 (maybe even 900-1000) words long. **

**Don't own charac, just the plot.**

* * *

Charlie thought of people who are diabolical, evil, scheming, and manipulative.

People like...

The twins.

He cornered them after dinner and whispered,"Hey you two, I need to ask a favor."

The two twins looked at each other and replied,"Well, we would do whatever you will suggest,"

"It's just that-"

"-we need to work at the shop-"

"-to bring people of these dark times-"

"-a beacon of ligh-"

Charlie interrupted,"I'll give you both five galleons."

"Five galleons _each."_

Charlie huffed,"Fine."

The twins grinned at each other,"The sad people can wait."

"So you know how lately Tonks looks really depressed?" asked Charlie. The twins nodded.

He continued,"Well that is because of-"

"Her love for Professor Lupin, right?" asked Fred.

George said,"Yeah, we all heard her confession at the Hospital Wing."

Charlie nodded,"I need you two to think of a way for those two love birds to get together."

The twins raised their eyebrows,"So let us get this straight-"

"-You want _us-_"

"-To hook Tonks up-"

"-With _Professor Lupin?"_

Charlie thought about it and replied,"Yeah."

The twins grinned,"Deal!"

* * *

Fred and George Weasley sat down on the couch and thought.

"You could try locking them in a broom cupboard," suggested Fred.

George replied,"No, Sirius did that a year ago."

They thought for a while.

"We could slip a love potion into their drinks."

"No, they would definitely notice it. Besides, it could go terribly wrong. Remember Ron?"

"Of course! It's not everyday your brother almost dies of poison."

_A few more minutes~_

"Well the problem here isn't Tonks, it's Professor Lupin, so we have to make him confess his feelings."

"Yes, my dear brother, that is the case. Now, how to make a werewolf tell a woman he loves her."

They pondered for a few more minutes and looked up at each other.

"_Charlie!"_

* * *

"You want me to do _what?"_

"Ask Tonks on a date," explained George impatiently.

"Why would I do that?" asked a confused Charlie,"I'm trying to make her date Remus, not me!'

Fred put his arm around Charlie's shoulders,"Ah, yes my brother we are trying to get Remus to date dear Tonks. To do that, however, we need Professor Lupin to realize his true feelings. For him to do that, we need you to date Tonks so he gets jealous."

Charlie exclaimed,"Oh! That's a really good idea... When did you two get so smart?"

George smirked,"We were always like this, Dragon Boy. You probably lost a few brain cells when you went to Romania."

'Dragon Boy' glared at the twins and then smacked both on the arm,"You thought of the idea, now make it work."

* * *

Remus went inside after his conversation with the chicken. He saw Fred and George whispering, as if discussing a plan.

He followed the twins to the dining room where he saw Molly, Arthur, and Tonks.

He felt something in his stomach drop, and sat down next to Arthur. He felt _her _eye's on him, but he ignored her.

The twins went up to Tonks and said,"Hey Tonks!"

Tonks looked at them replied,"Wotcher Fred, George!"

George said,"So Tonks-"

"-we heard Charlie-"

"-wanted to see you-"

All of a sudden, Remus felt something tugging at the bottom of his stomach. Tonks nodded and replied,"Thanks, you two. Where is he?"

Fred answered,"He's outside. You better hurry, for some reason, he looked a little nervous."

_Nervous? _He's probably going to ask her out...

Tonks walked out of the room. A minute later, Remus stood up and and excused himself. He was too absorbed in what Charlie would say to Tonks that he didn't notice the twins grinning and high-fiving each other in their success.

* * *

Charlie thought about how to ask Tonks out without actually asking her out. He had to make it sound like he was asking Tonks out on a date in Remus's eyes and something else in Tonks's eyes.

He could see Remus hiding in the bushes.

Remus looks scary when he's angry and glaring at you, like _scary_ scary.

Tonks stumbled out of the front door and said,"Hey Charlie! Whatcha need me for?"

He feigned nervousness,"So Tonks, about what we discussed earlier,"

She said,"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, could we go to a bar and you know, talk?"

Tonks beamed,"Sure Dragon Boy!"

Charlie grinned,"Thanks!" and hugged her. He could hear the bushes rustling.

He thought,"Okay, part one is complete. I just hope Remus won't kill me..."

**Please review! (It brings me joy...)**

**~marauder68**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! More chapters!**

**Writing about rude/ jealous Remus was fun!**

**Me no own the characters... *sniffle***

* * *

The werewolf silently crawled out of the bushes, as he's seen enough.

"How could she... just how?" he thought.

_It's your own fault she's with Charlie now!_

Remus felt a little betrayed that Tonks went on a date with Charlie. After a whole year of her asking to date Remus, she accepts the Weasley's offer with no hesitation.  
He mainly wanted to stab Charlie five hundred times and rip his throat open but he pushed the urge deep inside him.

He walked back inside the Burrow where he was confronted by the Weasley twins.

"Professor Lupin, we were looking for you!"

"You see, our dear brother Charlie" Remus felt his inner wolf snarling at the mention of the red-head.

"-Would like some advice-"

"-about Tonks-"

"-being ever-so hopeless with the female species."

Remus replied stiffly,"I would love to help, but I am afraid I am much too old to be giving out dating advice. Why don't you two help him? I distinctly remember last Christmas break you were talking about a lady you enchanted with your 'magic tricks.'"

The twins quickly looked at each other and replied,"Oh yes, well, Tonks is older than us-"

"-and she is probably different from our generation-"

"-plus she has matured lately-"

"-and if Charlie listens to our suggestions-"

"-he might seem like an idiot!"

Remus wanted nothing more than for Charlie to appear like an idiot in front of Tonks; however, he agreed to help Charlie later that evening.

* * *

Tonks was confused.

Charlie keeps smiling at her across the living room of the Burrow, but that's not the strange thing.

No, the weird thing was that Remus was murderously glaring at Charlie.

_What did Charlie do this time?_

She decided that she'll be strong and talk to Remus. She approached Remus and sat next to him. She saw Charlie get up and walk out of the door.

_No! Now I'm all alone with him..._

She decided to start a conversation,"Wotcher Remus."

Remus looked up sharply and smiled,"Hello Nym- I mean Tonks, how are you?"

"Good. Actually, today is the best I felt in a long time," she replied.

Remus asked sharply,"Why?"

Tonks felt offended at his tone and answered,"No reason, really."

_Yes there is a reason! I'm sitting here talking to you and you're not yelling about how you are worthless and pathetic._

There was a moment of silence when suddenly Remus asked,"So how do you know Charlie?"

Tonks, shocked by the question, replied,"Well, he was my best friend during Hogwarts. We kinda lost contact for years, so it's good to see him again."

"Really? How did you two meet?"

"We met on the Hogwarts Express and it was like BOOM, instant attraction."

"I see," smiled Remus, his smile looking forced.

Tonks smiled, oblivious to Remus's feelings,"Yeah, he's a really cool guy. He was really popular in school and all the girls were crazed about him."

Remus was about to ask something, but the twins came rushing in.

* * *

The twins were eavesdropping on the lovebirds as Tonks talked about Charlie.

_"We met on the Hogwarts Express and it was like BOOM, instant attraction,"_

The twins laughed at the statement,"Professor Lupin's not going to be happy."

_"Yeah, he's a really cool guy. He was really popular in school and all the girls were crazed about him."_

The twins looked at each other and said,"What if they talk about the fan girls?"

"-and the fact that she only loves Charlie like a brother?"

The twins ran into the living room,"Hello Tonks, Professor Lupin. What are you talking about?"

Lupin replied,"Oh, nothing, just memories and stories."

"We were talking about Charlie and his gaggle of fan girls, which I was-"

"Tonks, Charlie says go to the bar tomorrow at 7:30," George blurted.

Fred glared at George who shrugged and mouthed,'I panicked, okay?"

Lupin's jaw tightened while Tonks smiled and said,"Okay, thanks for being the messenger boys. Why couldn't Charlie just tell me himself?"

"He's a chicken?" suggested Fred.

Tonks grinned and said,"That's what I told him earlier!"

Remus stood up and said,"Excuse me, but I need some fresh air." and walked out.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to Charlie's room.

"Remus! What are you doing here?" asked the shocked Weasley.

The older man huffed,"Didn't you want advice from me? The twins confronted me and told me."

"Uh, yeah," replied Charlie, mentally cursing the twins, _They should really talk to me BEFORE they set an angry, jealous werewolf after me..._

"What problems do you have?" asked Remus.

Charlie lied,"I don't really know Tonks that well. We were best friends in Hogwarts, but now, I feel I don't know her that well."

Remus rudely asked,"Why do you think I know anything?"

Charlie drawled,"Well, I heard you and Tonks were really close friends so I was hoping you know _something _about her."

_I am the best actor ever! Oh no, Remus is going to kill me._

"Well I'm sorry. I was too busy spying over ravaged beasts while you were in Romania, playing with over sized lizards," sneered Lupin.

_Oh no, NO ONE insults my dragons!_

"Well, at least I don't constantly reject a girl, making her powers weaken, become her patronus, and _still _do nothing about it!" Charlie yelled.

Lupin became silent.

_I'M DEAD!_

Remus yelled,"You said you want to know about Tonks? Fine, I think she's beautiful, kind, smart. Someone that smiles in the hardest times, will fight for her beliefs, and never give up. That's why I lov-" He stopped and composed himself,"I think that's all you need to know. I'll be going." and he left.

Charlie muttered,"So we know Remus loves Tonks so why the bloody hell do they not get together! The twins and I have to think of a way to get those two together."

He sighed,"This is harder than I thought. Maybe Remus will show his true feeling to Tonks tomorrow."

And he went to sleep.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want more of it?**

**Review please~**

**~marauder68**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in so long TT_TT**

**Discalimed: I don't own the HP characters**

* * *

Remus opened his eyes and groaned. Today, Tonks was going on a date with Charlie and is the day that Remus loses her forever.

"Maybe it's for the best," he mumbled.

_Yeah right._

He had some breakfast and went into his living room to read a novel. He planned to spend his day on his sofa, reading all day but remembered what Molly said to him yesterday.

_"If you don't come here tomorrow, I will personally drag you here, got it!? Oh, and have a safe trip home."_

Remus shuddered, you would not want to be on the receiving end of Molly Weasley's anger.

After hours filled with reading and tea, he freshened up and got dressed. He apparated to the Weasley's house and knocked on the door three times.

"Who is it?" asked a teenager's voice, probably Ron.

Remus replied,"It's me Remus Lupin, one of the Marauders, werewolf, and I once beat Ron in a chess match at Grimmauld Place, and Sirius made a lovely song about my victory."

The door opened to reveal Ron,"Hello, Professor Lupin, nice to see you here."

Remus grinned,"Well, I had no choice. Your mum would have murdered me if I didn't come today."

Ron chuckled and moved out of the way to let Remus in. The werewolf walked toward the kitchen and Ron went upstairs.

He was about to open the door when he heard a whisper saying,"Is eet true? Tonks and Charlie are dating?"

Remus stiffened. Somebody replied,"Yeah, the twins were discussing it and I overheard. I wouldn't have believed them if not for the fact that Tonks looked happier than usual. Maybe she gave up on Remus."

He opened the door rather roughly. The two occupants of the room jumped. Bill and Fleur were sitting at the table both with shocked expressions.

Bill hesitantly asked,"Hello Remus, how are you?"

"Fine, and how are your wounds?" asked Remus stiffly.

"I've been in better condition, but they're healing," grinned Bill.

Remus, Bill, and Fleur talked about Dumbledore's death, the Order, and the upcoming wedding for a while.

Then there were three knocks on the door.

Bill went to get up but Remus ushered him down said,"I'll get it, you talk with Fleur about your wedding plans."

* * *

_I am never going to wear a dress, EVER again._

_Why did mum have to come over to my apartment and force me to wear a dress? And why did she look disappointed when I told her I'm going to the bar with Charlie? Who else would I go to the bar with, besides..._

Tonks shook her head and knocked on the door three times.

"Yes?" asked a hoarse male voice.

_No! Why are you here?!_

She winced and replied,"It's me, Tonks."

"What did Tonks first say to Sirius when she first met him in thirteen years?"

She smiled at the memory and replied,"Sirius!How's my lovely murderous cousin doing?"

The door opened and Tonks said,"Wotcher Remus!"

Remus stood there, not moving a muscle.

Tonks asked in concern,"Remus? Everything alright?"

Remus blinked and answered,"Everything's fine. Why are you wearing a dress?"

Tonks grimaced,"My mum wanted me to wear it when I'm going to get drinks with Charlie. Why, do I look weird?"

The werewolf stuttered,"Y-you look great."

"Thanks," beamed Tonks as she looked around and realized they were still in the front door,"May I come in?"

Remus straightened up, as if he was broken from a trance, "Yes, of course," and he moved out of the way, so Tonks could walk in.

She started to walk in the house when she tripped on virtually nothing. Remus held out an arm and steadied her.

Remus chuckled,"Careful! You don't want to rip the dress!"

Tonks made a face and then smiled,"I honestly couldn't care less about the dress, but thanks for catching me."

Time slowed down and they looked into each other's eyes. Tonks whispered,"Remus..." and leaned in when-

"DINNER!"

The two jumped and broke apart. They could hear thundering footsteps of three Weasley boys. Ron rushed toward the kitchen, but the twins stayed back.

"Tonks! You are looking rather beautiful this evening!" exclaimed Fred.

George continued in a teasing voice,"All this just for our lovely brother?"

Remus clenched his jaw.

Tonks rolled her eyes,"Oh, shut it you two."

Just then Charlie came downstairs. He said,"Tonks, you look great."

Tonks smiled,"Thanks Charlie, you don't look too bad yourself. Now let's go."

The twins grinned and said,"Bye you two lovebirds!"

Tonks laughed while shaking her head, Charlie and her a couple? _Yeah right._

* * *

The two apparated and POP, they were gone.

Fred whispered,"Now maybe we can have another sister-in-law!"

Remus stood still as George answered,"Yeah, Tonks is so cool!"

The twins talked about wanting Tonks to be a part of the family as Remus followed them silently to the kitchen, where they all had dinner together.

**Like it? Enjoy reading it? Please review~**

**~marauder68**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the character, just the plot.**

Remus stayed after dinner to talk to the Weasley family. Molly was cleaning up, Ron and Arthur were discussing something about the ghoul in the attic and spattergroitt, the twins and Ginny were talking about their store, and Bill and Fleur were talking about the upcoming wedding. Remus didn't talk much, just listened to the conversations.

Gradually everyone started to go upstairs to sleep, until it was just Arthur and Remus. Arthur sleepily said,"Remus, you can stay over if you want. Percy's room is open."

Remus smiled and said,"Thank you," and Arthur walked to his bedroom.

Suddenly there was a POP sound, and then there was knocking. Remus walked toward the front door and asked,"Who is it?"

"It's me,Charlie."

Remus felt a twinge of anger and asked, "What product did the twins test on you yesterday?"

There was a sigh and he answered,"The Nosebleed Nougat."

Remus opened the door and saw Charlie carrying Tonks.

"What happened? Is she all right?" asked a worried Remus.

Charlie sighed and said,"Oh, no she's fine, just sleeping. After we went to the pub, we went to her flat to watch a movie. She fell asleep on my shoulder the first thirty minutes, so I watched the rest of it and carried her here."

Remus nodded, being jealous of Charlie

"Here," said Charlie putting Tonks in Remus's arms,"Can you carry her to Percy's room? I am going to see if there are any leftover food," and walked away to the kitchen, humming a song about dragons.

Remus looked at Tonks in his arms, and smiled. She really was adorable. He carried her to Percy's old room and set her on the bed. He turned to look toward the window and sighed. He started to talk quickly.

"Tonks, I know you can't hear me, but I just wanted to know I love you. I love you too much to be with me. I will just be a burden and just bring you down. You are young and beautiful and so full of life."

He sighed and continued,"I thought that my reasons were logical and that I was being sensible...until now. I never realized how much I care about you. I never realized that I need you. I wish you were mine but now, you are with Charlie and you two will be happy together and-"

"Who said I was with Charlie?" asked an amused voice.

He spun around, wide eyed and looked at Tonks. Tonks was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed, smiling,"I'm not dating Charlie."

Remus asked in a hoarse voice,"You're not?"

Tonks uncrossed her arms and laughed,"Merlin no! He's a brother to me, I would never date him!"

"B-but what about today? What did you do tonight if it wasn't a date?" sputtered Remus.

Tonks grinned,"Oh, we were just discussing plans to set him and a friend up."

Remus gaped,"But e-everyone was saying that you two were dating! Bill, Fleur, the twins-"

"Hang on," interrupted Tonks,"The twins? You believed _the twins_?"

Remus opened his mouth and then closed it.

Tonks's smile faded as she sighed. She quietly asked,"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" asked Remus.

"How you love me. How you care about me. How you wish I was yours. All that, did you mean any of it?"

Remus froze, _she was awake?_

He thought for a while and finally said,"I meant all of it."

Tonks stood up,"You love me?"

"With all my heart."

Tonks grinned and walked next to Remus. She looked down and shyly asked,"Even the part about me being yours?"

Remus replied,"Will this answer all your questions?" and cupped her face. Tonks looked up at him, and Remus planted his lips on her's.

Tonks put her arms around Remus's neck, closed her eyes, and deepened the kiss.

After a couple minutes, Tonks said,"So are we-"

"Dating? Oh definitely," answered Remus.

Tonks beamed and hugged Remus. She put her head against his chest and sighed contently. Remus put his arms around her waist and put his chin on her head.

"I love you Remus," Tonks mumbled into his chest.

Remus smiled and replied. "I love you too, Tonks."

Unknown to both of them, an Extendable Ear was in the room. Charlie and the twins grinned and high-fived one another.

"Mission Accomplished!"

**SO yeah, that's the end I believe. This is probably the first multi-chaptered fanfic that I have ever finished. **

**Yay~**

**~marauder68**


End file.
